


Kinda like Florence but not really

by imbxdateverything



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm sorry for this, One is being the caring dad I want him to be, Team as Family, Whump, just me hurting my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: (I suck at titles ik ik)The Ghosts are making a getaway and Four gets hurts. That's literally it.(I also suck at summaries bear with me)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> again sorry for this im an idiot ((:
> 
> ps. after some thought I decided to write another chapter for this that'll be up mayyyybe next week

Everything was going according to plan, but doesn't it always start that way?

Three was driving a dark grey 6-seater Mercedes, One was in the passenger seat, Two, Five and Seven were in the back seat and Four was, of course, on top of a building tracking the others, watching them drive away to their assigned meeting place, trying to spot if anyone was following them. So far, everything was quiet but it never lasts.

“One, you've got a tail.” Four called out on his walkie-talkie as soon as he saw the van following the other Ghosts. 

“Fuck.” Said Javier quietly to himself.

“How many?” One asked into the walky-talky.

“One black VW Transporter.” Four responded, “I can see the driver and one other person in the passenger seat. I can't tell if there are more in the back.” 

“Noted.” One turned to Three. “We have to lose that van.”

“I know, but like I said before, I don't drive like Six.” Said Three and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“You're gonna have to.” In which Three answered with a quick glance at One's side and a single ' _shit_ '.

Three switched the gear and pushed harder the pedal. One would choose tight roads that their car could pass with _some_ difficulty, but a whole van should have issues. Javier did everything in his power to follow One's directions and he did succeed - _not without a few scrapes here and there_ \- for the most part. 

The van's driver was more experienced, it seemed and knew the roads well. So well that every time Three took a shortcut, he would always pop up again behind them, even if they did lose him for a heartbeat. 

Four started running towards the direction in which Three was driving to catch up and find a plan to lose the vehicle that was after his teammates. He jumped from the rooftop he was on to a near balcony that had a fire escape. From there, he climbed a pipe that was on the outside of a building and made his way up, towards the roof.

One was, every now and again, turning his head around just to see that the VW was still there. No matter how many roads they changed that damn van was still following them. With newfound vigour and anger, One told Three to step on the pedal harder.

He did. 

The man in the passenger seat of the van pulled a gun and positioned it on the rolled car window and started shooting, managing to hit the rear glass of the Mercedes and shatter it. At that, Two also got her gun out and shot back. She managed to shoot at the van's windshield but without breaking it.

“I'm close to ya.” Billy said with strained breath as he leaped down onto a wooden roofed patio. 

“Please, do take your time. It's not like we're getting shot at or something.” One replied in a sarcastic voice. Everyone heard the faint ' _wanker_ ' that was said after One's response and it managed to get a snicker out of the others and to even put a small smile on One's face.

Seven saw the guy, who was holding an AK-9, pointing his gun high. He looked in front and saw Four jumping from an escape ladder to some balcony bars of a building under construction. Seven realised what was happening a second too late.

One was saying something to Three about how _'his grandma could drive faster than that even though she was dead'_ but Blaine heard it indistinctly as if it was in the background. He heard Three even softer telling One to ' _go fuck himself_ ' and _'if he wanted to drive he should have just said so'_. All Seven could focus on was Billy jumping from roof to roof and the guy with the gun in the van behind them aiming at him.

"Four!" Blaine called out loudly enough to make One and Three stop their bickering. "Watch out!" He tried to say but as it turns out, a bullet is faster than his mouth.

Four heard Seven call out to him through the comms just as he was making a leap to the building opposite of him and looked at them just to see the passenger of the van aiming a gun at him. A millisecond before he landed, he felt a piercing pain go through his right side. 

Billy touched down with a pained grunt and a roll and got up to start running again only to stumble and fall once more, crying out in anguish. He shot one hand up to his throbbing side and when he shakily pulled it away, it was covered in blood.

"Ah, fuck!" He groaned.

"Everything alright, Four?" One asked in an uneasy manner.

“Yes.” Four said a bit too sharp, in a way that made his voice seem forced and concealed. He suppressed another agonised moan that was building in the back of his throat and put his feet under him.

Once Four got up on his feet, he took a couple uncertain steps forward and after three steps in total he staggered but caught himself on a TV antenna before he could fall.

“Four?” Urged Seven as he heard Four whimper, but the reply he got didn't reassure him one bit even though it was supposed to.

“Yeah, I'm good.” He choked out though gritted teeth uselessly, doing nothing to comfort anyone.

Before anyone could elaborate on that, the bad guys starting shooting at the Ghosts in the car again.

Billy, with a new air of determination, put one foot in front of the other and slowly started running to the other side of the building he was on, to the escape ladder. Once there, he realised within seconds how futile his attempt at jumping over it would be and instead climbed down the steps onto the ground.

Blaine pulled a gun from his belt and joined Camille by shooting the van but instead of going for the driver he went for the tyres. He shot his aim true and punctured the van's tyre which, because of its high speed, made it sharply turn right and topple over.

Three took this opportunity and sped up away from the unmoving van to an alley and then down the road on his left.

"Wait!" Five yelled both into her earpiece and Three's ear. "Bi- Four, where are you?" She asked into her HT.

After a single alarming moment of silence, Four responded with an exhausted; "I'm here." Which, to be honest, almost made One roll his eyeballs into his _fucking_ skull.

"Four," One spoke calmly, "please tell us where the fuck is ' _here_ '."

After another pause, Billy answered with a single word. "Here."

This time One would have _actually_ shot himself, had he and the rest not heard a knock on the side car window.

Seven was the one to get out of the car. He looked at Four for only a second before pulling him in it which made Billy gasp in the gripping pain he felt as his side was jarred with the sudden movement. Seven immediately let his hold of Four up in shock and started scrutinizing him.

One broke him from his reverie by saying that they needed to move. Four looked at Seven with a gleam in his eyes, got inside the car and sat down. At once, Three started the engine up.

None of them made any indication of knowing about Four's injury. And neither did he. Billy thought that it wasn't that big of a deal right now and decided to say nothing for the time being.

-

The team was back in the plane flying home after a very tiresome mission. 

One was piloting the plane, Two and Three had 'disappeared', Four was sleeping fitfully sprawled on top of two seats with his legs crossed, Five was looking out of the plane window and Seven was on the brink of sleep.

Camille and Javier returned and Three knocked over Blaine's legs making him fully wake up with a _'What the fuck, man?'_ and Five to silently chuckle into her palm. 

Three also went to do the same to Billy but it had a slightly different result. 

When Four's legs dropped to the floor, he startled and hurriedly got up only to wince hard and lower himself back onto his seat with his hands instinctively going to his wounded side. This made Amelia also get up and look worryingly at him and check him over for any injuries. When she saw his blood soaked shirt under his jacket she cringed. First, for not thinking of checking him before and second, the blood on his shirt looked to still be seeping.

She went over to where he was seated and carefully moved his hands away from his side. She got Javier, who was feeling guilty as hell, to help her remove Four's jacket. Amelia then slowly and steadily peeled Billy's shirt back and put her hands on his would to assess it.

Four made an involuntary jerk and hissed in pain.

"Stay still." Amelia spoke calmly yet firmly to Billy, "Tell me what happened."

Billy, who was having difficulty saying sentences that consisted of more than one word, whispered; "Shot."

Five nodded and checked to see if the bullet was still inside him but fortunately, she did find an exit wound. After locating where exactly Billy's injury was, she told him to lie down on his left side as she went to get the plane's First Aid Kit. She got out some bandages to try and soak up as much of the blood as she could before changing them and telling Javier to hold them steady while she secured it with some medical tape.

She also gave him a morphine tablet that she had personally put in the kit and told him to sleep and that she would wake him up again in a couple hours for another dose. His only response was a slow humming that went on for a tad bit too long than it normally would have.

With that, Four lied back down, closed his eyes and within moments he was asleep again.

-

_24/01/2020_


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia woke Billy up every three hours to give him another tablet. After five tablets the Ghosts had arrived back on base and this time when Five woke Four up it was to get him to their makeshift med bay.

Billy was groggy and confused at best.

Everyone was in the plane gathering their things as Amelia went to wake up Four. When Billy tried to sit up from his lying position, he gasped audibly and painfully, making everyone stop in their tracks and look at him with concern in their eyes.

It also made One stare at Four in confusion because _nobody ever fucking tells him anything_.

One saw Four failing to stifle a pained moan and reaching, without realising it, for his tender side.

After some prolonged silence, One spoke; "Anyone wanna tell me what is going on?"

That seems to make everyone realise that they were ummovingly staring at Four as he took in small hitched breaths in his attempt to control the pain he felt.

The others all looked at One, waiting for someone to speak. It was Four that was the one to break the silence, albeit with some difficulty; "Hurt."

Maybe it was because it was whispered, that made One ask ' _what_ ', in confusion, and not because of concern.

"I got..." Four paused to take a steadying breath and spoke just a bit louder, "...shot."

Okay, now the ' _what_ ' that was said was definitely out of worry, Billy thought.

"When did that happen?" One acquired, looking at his team in turns. To which, again, Four had to answer since nobody thought to ask him that before.

"Rooftop," _harsh breath_ , "Jump," _gasp_ , "Chase." He finished with a wheezing sound that made One wince in sympathy.

"Fuck." One said almost inaudibly. "Let's just get you to base. Can you walk?"

When Four wordlessly and unsteadily got up, One did something that shocked everyone; He grabbed Billy by his arm and helped steady him, but what made everyone fucking baffle was that he didn't let go until Four was safely inside.

With his whole body on fire, Four, with the help of One, made it inside and into a bed. Not a very comfortable one, mind you, but a bed nonetheless.

When he was settled down, Five began checking over his wound and then she looked if he was hurt anywhere else. He only had a few scrapes here and there that were not reason to worry.

After concluding that he was in a _relatively_ good shape, Amelia sterilised her hands and gathered everything she needed. She got bandages, scissors, medical tape, clean towels and petroleum jelly.

Once Four was lying down, Five cut his shirt -that was clinging on his wound- off, gaining a disapproving grunt from Four. Ignoring him, she continued on removing his shirt completely. Once it was off, she cleaned thoroughly the wound with water before drying it with a towel. She repeated this until she was absolutely sure the wound was clean.

Four tried to keep his pain to himself but when Five started her administrations he couldn't stop himself from gasping hard every once in a while. When Amelia put an unnecessary amount, _according to Billy_ , of pressure, he couldn't help but cry out in anguish.

"Don't be a baby." Is what Amelia said but it wasn't what she was feeling. Like the rest of the team, Amelia was worried out of her damn mind. It also didn't ease her mind that Four was staring to take quicker and shallower breaths. "Almost there."

While all this was going on, everyone was doing something to help. Two was taking the dirty towels from Amelia and giving her clean ones and Three and Seven helped by holding Four still. On the other hand, One stood like a statue in a corner of the room and watched them work intently. 

Five got Three and Seven to have Four sit up in order to clean the exit wound as well. After doing every step on the other would all over again, she finished off by spreading some petroleum on his wounds and placing sterilised bandages on both of them before securing them once again with tape. 

Amelia glared at Four with a threatening look, "If you get up from this bed before I say that you can, that gunshot wound will be the least of your problems." To which Billy answered 'aye' with a raw voice.

After making sure he wouldn't be going anywhere, Five said that she'll be checking up on him every hour and went back to her trailer. Soon, the others followed, saying a 'get well soon' to Four. Before long, Four was left alone, or so he thought.

One, who was silent through this whole ordeal, came up to Four's bed and hesitantly laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here." He said and left.

Billy was either hallucinating from all the painkillers in his system or One actually looked both frightened and relieved.

With that thought in mind, Four drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

-

After two weeks of Five checking up on Four and constantly changing his dressings, she gave him the all clear to walk. She specifically told him no running and definitely no acrobatics, to which Billy couldn't be less excited about.

He did comply with her instructions, mostly because even walking hurt like a bitch.

Everyone kept going to the med bay to verify that he was indeed on his way to recovery. Out of everyone, other than Five, One -if you can believe that- was the one that was mostly by Billy's side through his tribulation.

And, honestly, Billy didn't mind one bit.

-

It now had been a month since Billy got shot but it still hurt when he exhausted himself.

Four was sitting on a homemade bench that Three made out of wood, looking at the sun set. Thinking about everything that has happened since he joined the Ghosts.

"Morning, sunshine." One greeted him, like he did everytime since his injury, breaking Billy's train of thought and sitting right next to him.

"Morning" Four said back.

"Coffee?" One offered him a cup, which Four gratefully took. 

After some time of sipping coffee and just looking at the sky, One broke the silence; "How are you feeling?"

"Never better." Came the nonchalant reply.

"I'm serious, Billy." That made Four fucking choke on his coffee because One didn't do names, hell, Billy thought that maybe he was allergic to names or some shit.

Four looked doubtfully up and down at One, trying to find one single hint that One wasn't asking out of concern but out of necessity as the team's leader. He was surprised to see that he couldn't find any. 

One did actually ask him because he really wanted to know if he was okay or not.

Four swallowed hard, "I feel like shit, to be honest." He took a deep shaky breath, "But, I'll be okay." It felt good to give a truthful answer instead of the ' _fine_ ' that was the casual for once.

One had a sorrowful look in his eyes for a fleeting moment before it turned simply back to worried, "Yeah." He said softly before lifted the cup to his lips.

The silence was broken yet again, but not by the two Ghosts sitting on the bench.

"Really hope you got coffee for all of us." Seven came up from behind making them turn around and see that the whole team was coming their way. One gave a dismissive hum behing his coffee cup whereas Four smiled slightly.

The others agreed with Seven but to their dismay there wasn't any.

"We have coffee beans inside, go make some." One said.

"But they main room is so far away." It's really not but Three decided to be dramatic which made One sigh in annoyance and whisper a ' _whatever_ ' and ' _asshole_ '.

Everyone then sat down, careful not to jostle Four, and started talking about literally useless stuff while One sulked, sandwiched between Two and Seven.

Four kept quiet, just thinking about how his life had turned out. The friends- no. The family he has made. He was absolutely content listening to Three and Seven converse about which gun is the best and Two and Five recollect the ways they've incapacitated bad guys while One kept making annoyed grumbling noises.

Billy smiled to himself.

_Yes, this is where I belong._

-

_03/02/2020_

**Author's Note:**

> reviews and kudos appreciated :))


End file.
